Alison
Alison is a fictional character who first appears during The Inbetweeners Movie. On their first night out, the boys meet the four girls named; Lucy, Jane, Lisa and Alison in an empty bar. Will mocks her cliched Greek waiter boyfriend after thinking that she was joking with him. They seem to make a connection and Alison is impressed with Will's humour. The girls later leave, however they agree to meet the boys the next day at their hotel. Will gets into an argument after Jay, throws towels that were placed on sunbeds into the pool, which turns out to belong to a family. Will get's into an argument with the father and consequently are thrown out of the hotel, in front of the girls. After having an argument the boys end up back in the empty bar that they were in the first night, before long the girl's turn up too, they talk and Will makes a bet with Alison that if he didn't get laid within a year she would have sex with him, as long as she wasn't with Nikos. They later agree to go skinny-dipping and Alison allows Will to see her strip down and feel her breast, then she says 'That's it until next year!'. Will can't find his glasses and stumbles, naked, into Nikos and another girl having sex on the beach, Alison comes over and discovers he is cheating on her. She walks away devastated. After agreeing the holiday was a total waste the boys get drunk, especially Will and when Alison sees this she talks and seems to have perked up, she also offers Will her spare ticket, which before belonged to Nikos, who accepts. On board, Will is sick after having excessive alcohol, Alison finds him being sick off the boat and tells him that she really likes him and changes her bet from having sex once to being his girlfriend, Will eagerly accepts, and after brushing his teeth, the two kiss. They meet again in the airport after the flight back, and Will sends a picture of the two to his Dad. It is revealed by Will that Alison broke up with him before the events of the second film. Personality Alison is smart, confident and humorous. She has a dry sense of humour that makes Will attracted to her and she seems to find his deadpan sarcasm endearing. Appearance Alison is tall, thin and has wavy blonde hair. She has beautiful curves and is adored by more than one but only takes an interest in Will. Relationships *The Film Was Released In 2011, The Relationship Starts and Ends are Based On That) William McKenzie: '''Will meets Alison and becomes insanely attracted to her, trying to woo her with his Greek impressions, she isn't joking. She agrees to have sex with him in a year if he is still a virgin. She allows him to touch her breast before she runs off into the sea. This is where he finds Nicos/Nikos participating in sex. She says "Fuck your deal!" and runs of crying, referring to the plan to have sex in a year. On the boat party, Will says "Well at least I'm consistent" and Alison agrees. She admits he isn't her type but she likes him. She says instead of sex in a year, sex all year. "Like a prostitute or a girlfriend?"- Will. She laughs and says "Like a girlfriend". After brushing his teeth, they kiss. Will texts his not proud father a picture of himself and Alison and his father smiles. It is mentioned that Alison had dumped Will in the second film as she is not seen for mentioned by name. However she is mentioned in a deleted scene and blocks Will on Facebook. (EX-BOYFRIEND) - REASON FOR BREAKUP: Unknown (possibly from his Outbursts or Sex Performance). '''Nicos or Nikos: A Greek waiter who Alison previously met the Summer prior to the film's setting. She admits to them having loving sex on the beach. She is deeply in love with him. Will is jealous but when she goes to meet him a little earlier, she finds him having sex with a blonde girl, this is because Will lost his glasses and fell on top of Nicos/Nikos naked. He screams and Alison finds them. She breaks up with him and runs off crying. (EX-BOYFRIEND; SUMMER 2010-SUMMER 2011 (INBETWEENERS MOVIE)- REASON FOR BREAKUP: Due to the fact he participated in sex with another girl. Unknown Boyfriend: Simon mentions to Will that Alison has a new boyfriend in a deleted scene. (CURRENT BOYFRIEND) Gallery ImagesCA9R92PG.jpg|Alison and her boyfriend Will. Article-2070616-0ED35B9F00000578-976 306x234-1-.jpg|Alison and Will. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters